Not So Sweet Revenge
by Dreamer Conlon
Summary: What happens when an enemy from Spot's past comes back. Will Spot be able to keep his family safe? R


Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. Disney owns them. All I own is the story line the kids, the wife, and the friends.

**Not So Sweet Revenge**

Spot slowly walked down the street. He was on his way home from a tiring day at work. It had been a hectic and he couldn't wait for the peacefulness at home.

The smell of dinner cooking greeted his nose when he opened the door to the apartment he, his wife, and their two children shared. He shut the door behind him and dropped his stuff on the little table by the door.

"Hi sweetie. How was work today?" his wife asked him when he entered the kitchen.

"Hectic. What's for dinner?" he replied giving her a kiss.

"We're having beef stew with mashed potatoes and freshly baked bread."

"Sounds delicious. Where are the kids?" Spot asked sitting on the couch.

"Well, James is in his room playing with one of his friends and Melanie is helping some of her newsie friends sell their papers. She should be back soon."

"All right." Spot said closing his eyes.

"Dad!"

"James. How was school today?"

"The same as always." James replied.

"Hello Tracker, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine Mr. Conlon." Tracker replied cheerfully.

"Would it be ok if I went out to play for a while dad?" James asked tentatively.

"Is your homework done?" Spot asked looking at son questioningly.

"Yes dad."

" Then ok but don't go off to far. Dinner'll be ready soon."

"Ok dad."

Spot once again closed his eyes and thought about his two kids. Melanie was fifteen and becoming more of a woman every day. She was often out with her friends, helping them sell their newspapers or at parties. _Soon she'll be going on dates. _Spot thought. _I'll definitely have to meet the boy first._ James was ten and looked a lot like Spot, while Melanie got her mother's looks. James was always doing something active. He too was usually with his friends playing marbles or swimming in the river. James definitely had his mother's imagination and was always coming up with adventures. _They're both growing up so fast._

Spot must have dosed off for a little while because the next thing he knew his wife was nudging him awake and telling him that dinner was ready. He got up from the couch and made his way to the front door, saying hello to his daughter on the way.

"James, time for dinner!" Spot yelled from the front door.

"James!" he called again when there had been no answer. Getting a little frustrated at his son's lack of listening, he turned and grabbed his coat.

"I'll be right back honey. I'm gonna go get James." He shouted into the house.

"All right."

* * *

"James!" Spot called as he walked down the street. _I'll have to have a talk with him after dinner._ Spot thought pulling his coat a little closer to him.

"James!"

"Dad!"

Spot stopped right where he was. Had that been James? Spot wasn't sure so he stood there and listened.

"James? Where are you?"

"Dad!"

Now he knew it was James and he was close by. Spot started off in a dead sprint in the direction he had heard the scream from.

Spot stopped at the entrance to an alley and saw his son being held by someone whose face was hidden in the shadows. The light from a street lamp glinted off of the gun that was at his son's head.

"Just let him go." Spot said as calmly as he could.

"This is my revenge. You thought I'd left for good, didn't ya?"

"Spot recognized the voice but he couldn't place a face or a name to it.

"Well, I'm back and now I'm gonna make you pay." Said the guy starting to pull the trigger.

Spot's eyes went wide. He knew who the guy was. An enemy from his teen years when he had been the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot tried to move but it felt like his feet had been nailed to the ground. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Nnnnoooo!"

* * *

Spot sat up with a jolt. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Spot wildly looked around and realized that he was in his room, in his bed. He looked down at his wife to make sure he hadn't woken her up. Relieved to see that she was still asleep, he carefully threw the covers off of him and started to get out of bed. He had a sudden urge to go check on the kids.

"Where are you going?"

The voice had startled him then he realized it was his wife's voice.

"I'm just goin' to check on the kids." he replied.

"Ok." said his wife as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Spot walked out of his room and turned towards the kids' rooms. He quietly opened the door to his daughter's room and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He moved on to his son's room after quietly shutting her door behind him. Spot let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw his son sleeping peacefully. Spot stood watching his son for a couple of minutes. James reminded him so much of himself when he had been that age. So adventurous and curious. Spot softly closed the door and walked back to his room.

Spot laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get back to sleep. The dream had unnerved him. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen in the next couple of days.

* * *

AN: I don't really know why I thought this up but here it is. I'd really like to know if I should keep going with it or not so please review and tell me what you think.

Dreamer Conlon


End file.
